rudolphtherednosedreindeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Winterbolt
Winterbolt is the former ruler of the North Pole and the main antagonist of the 1979 Rankin/Bass film Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July. Centuries before Santa Claus came to be, Winterbolt ruled over the North Pole with an icy iron fist. His magic came from his Ice Scepter, and he had two powerful ice dragons who cause the storms. Lady Borealis of the aurora borealis confronted him and used her powers to put him in a deep sleep. Unfortunately, he could arise again when Lady Boreal's powers would begin to die and so he vowed to return with a vengeance. When he awoke, he discovers Santa Claus as the new ruler of the North Pole and tries to overthrow him. Through the knowledge of the Genie of the Ice Scepter, Winterbolt learns that if Santa fails to deliver the toys on Christmas Eve, then he could take his place and give out toys of evil. He then commands his ice dragons to brew up the blizzard of the century. Lady Boreal discovered this treacherous act and used the last of her powers to give Rudolph his shining nose. Winterbolt and Lady Boreal were both the reasons behind the events of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. With Rudolph saving Christmas, Winterbolt had to get rid of the reindeer first, but because Lady Boreal spread her magic all over the North Pole, his powers had no effect on Rudolph. He had to get Rudolph away from the North Pole and make him do something evil to make his nose stop glowing. When Rudolph's friend Milton arrived to pick up ice cream for a circus, Winterbolt used this as an advantage. He also has the power to control one's thoughts and he "hypnotized" Milton to convince Rudolph to perform in the circus, which he agrees. Winterbolt then appears to Rudolph and Frosty, telling them he is a gentle snow wizard and he gives Frosty and his family snow amulets which will prevent them from melting in the summer heat. The amulets, however, would only work until the end of the circus finale, so he also convinces Santa to pick up the snow family. Winterbolt's plan was working; while Rudolph was working in the circus, Winterbolt recruits a reindeer reject named Scratcher to get Rudolph to do something evil. He then traps Santa and Mrs. Claus in a storm which would severly delay them of getting Frosty. Scratcher tricks Rudolph into giving Sam Spangles, dressed as a cop, the circus money behind everyone's backs. Winterbolt then went down to the circus on his own sleigh, mushed by snakes, and doublecrosses Rudolph. He tells Rudolph his diabolical plan and how it worked as Rudolph could no longer make his nose glow. He then forbade Rudolph from telling everyone the truth because by doing so, Frosty and his family would melt. As Frosty was the only one who witnessed what happened, he tries to negotiate with Winterbolt. Winterbolt learns, through the genie, of Frosty's origin and how his hat keeps him alive. Winterbolt now wants the hat so he can make an army of evil snowmen. He tricks Frosty into giving his hat in exchange of Winterbolt curing Rudolph's nose. Rudolph discovered what had happened and chased Winterbolt to get the hat back. Winterbolt unleashed his snakes but Rudolph outmanuvered them. He then charged at the wizard, making him drop the hat. Rudolph grabbed the hat and his courageous act brought his nose's light back and he ran off to to fix everything. With Frosty saved and the circus money given back, everyone forgives Rudolph but Winterbolt appears for one final standoff. Lady Lorraine, the circus ringmaster throws her iron-made guns at his scepter, breaking it. The scepter was the source of Winterbolt's power and without it, he was powerless. His final words were: "No! When my scepter dies, I go too! I turn- I turn- I turn... into... a tree...". With his being reduced to a lifeless tree forever, Lilly concludes, "What an exit," indicating that Winterbolt was too dangerous to be left alive. His storm cleared up for Santa and his wife to get to the circus. Gallery Imagerafcij1979.jpeg Trivia *Winterbolt could have been the inspiration for Stormella (the main antagonist of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) as like Winterbolt, Stormella is a magical being who wished to be rid of Santa and caused a storm to stop him delivering his presents, only for Rudolph to help Santa get through the storm with his nose's light. However unlike Winterbolt, Stormella doesn't die and instead reforms. Category:Male characters Category:Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July characters Category:Villains Category:Disrespectful Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters